El Joven del zorrillo
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una pequeña historia unida a la del anime, nada fuera de ella, con un concepto distinto a la llegada de Pupé como simbolo de unidad entre salvar la vida a los demás y como esto los compromete un poco más en cada ocasión, espero sea de su agrado. saludos.


_**El Joven del Zorrillo**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

_**Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a **_

_**Keyko Mizuki e Igarash la historia es mía**_

Un niño caminaba distraído por los jardines y vio a lo lejos a un hombre dar un golpe a otro más joven, por haber derramado un bote de leche. Este de inmediato se escondió para ver qué pasaba, y se dio cuenta que el joven estaba lastimado de una pierna aun así hacía un esfuerzo por traer la leche y solo un bote se derramo, aun así el otro no le ayudo, eso fue bastante detestable y se guardo en su memoria, ese detalle importante no se debe ser abusivo con un hombre lastimado.

Pasó que conoció a una pequeña, y tocaba una gaita para que esta sonriera, al lograrlo se retiraba impresionado por los bellos ojos de la niña.

El niño crecía y se hizo mayor, al conocer todo en su camino se topo con una mofeta muy especial, en un día de campo unas personas hacían un picnic, aparecía una mofeta bebe, hambrienta y dolida, por algo de comida, fue entonces que el joven pasaba y escuchó el grito de una dama, por ver a la pequeña mofeta, que tomaba un pedazo de pan, el hombre que la acompañaba le dio un punta pie, y esta vez sin tolerancia alguna el joven se acercó y a puño cerrado le dio

-Que no ve que es un bebe, es un indefenso animal, no lo vio a orinar, tome en cuenta su estado no sea inhumano.

La pareja asombrada por lo que escuchó se iba apenada, por lo que hicieron mientras que el joven, y con su nariz sangrando se iban consolando uno al otro. Mientras que unas lagrimas salían del joven que vio de nuevo que el ser humano puede llegar a ser despiadado e insensible, que no ve más allá que su bien estar sin preocuparse por lo que hay a su alrededor, que el camino de sus vidas los convierte en egoístas y engreídos, ( Para las personas de Perú, en México engreído es una persona egocéntrica y muy fanfarrona, no significa famoso o conocido como en Perú) insensibles y en ocasiones déspotas con los seres indefensos como ese pequeño animalito.

El joven al verlo bien se dio cuenta que era una hembra, que era muy pequeña y que estaba desnutrida, sacó de su bolso unas nueces y se las molió un poco, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevó, al ver que casi no podía moverse le causo gracia, pues él tenía que mover sus manos y hacerla funcionar, como un pequeño juguete fue así que con eso y unas hermosas pestañas, decidió nombrarla Pupé. El paso del tiempo curaba a la pequeña y al carecer de madre y familia se quedaba con el joven,

Un día que caminaba saliendo de su casa que normalmente habitaba a escondidas, este acampó en un valle hermoso, se decidió a pescar, la pesca fue demasiado buena, encontró a una jovencita que de la cascada cayó este de inmediato la salvó, al verla recordó que ambos ya se conocían, solo que la pequeña había crecido, la cubría y abrigaba, acercándola al fuego, mientras despertaba conversaba con Pupé

-Mira que a la última que salvé sigue conmigo, que solo espero que ella si tenga familia, porque no puede permanecer aquí a mi lado como tú.

La pequeña despertó, después de un pequeño susto, en su amigo se convirtió, ahora sabía que al igual que Pupé ella tampoco tenía familia, pero al menos ahora sabía donde vivía, hizo una mejor amistad y se hizo llamar Albert, donde la pequeña en una emergencia, le enviaría una botella con un recado por el río y este la apoyaría, con las personas que la mal trataban.

Pasado el tiempo, esa pequeña amiga también se quedo enlazada con él, con su familia la hizo adoptar y de un viaje a México la intentó salvar, pero ella al igual que él, era tan lista que no requería de mucha ayuda. Se le nombro Candice White Andrew, y aun que era ilógico gracias a una mentira de su Tía Abuela pudo adoptarla, y quedaba protegida como su hija, cando este solo le llevaba seis años.

Con el tiempo el lazo de amigos se fue afianzando y al igual que el lazo de Pupé, Candy lo consideraba su familia, sin saber que el ya lo era legalmente. En un accidente uno de sus sobrinos moría y ella enfermó, ambos en la tristeza y el dolor se dieron animo y con todo lo que eso implicó, para sopesar ese gran dolor, a Inglaterra la envió, sin embargo en su corazón, al igual que Pupé existía una preocupación por ella y con el tiempo también la visitó

- Candy, no me reconoces

- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!, en eso lo abrazó y lloraba angustiada, este la apoyó y los medicamentos que necesitaba se los hizo llegar, el siguiente día de salida, en el zoológico ella lo visitó y la coincidencia fue que ambos tenían un amigo en común. Con esa amistad y sus estudios el partió a África y desde allá se escribían y ella le contaba todo, después huyó del colegio y estudiaba enfermería, Albert se sentía muy orgulloso por la independencia que mostraba, y como era mucho el tiempo alejado sin verla, quiso volver pero en el viaje en tren cercano a la guerra, su amiga Pupé saltó y con eso lo inquietó, el también la siguió, gracias a eso él se salvó pues el tren explotó y este perdió la memoria.

Fue llevado de un hospital a otro y con la suerte de su lado, llegaba al hospital donde Candy trabajaba y ella, con todo su cariño lo reconoció, al ver a Pupé, no hubo duda alguna pero al ver que había perdido la memoria, ella entristeció de dolor y de Albert se encargó, Pupé sin ningún remordimiento también lo cuidaba, mientras que Candy no estaba, ambas amigas compartían un sentimiento muy profundo y es que ese hombre las había salvado de morir y eso las unía a él, de tal modo que no podían pensar que ser parte de una familia muy inusual.

Con ayuda de un par de amigos Candy consiguió un pequeño lugar donde Albert con ella vivía, en ese tiempo, el la conocía y la apreciaba más cada día que pasaba, sin querer darse cuenta su amor por ella creció y al saber que ella contaba con un amor, el solo cayó. El amor es libre y sin egoísmo, es un amor desinteresado y servicial, con el tiempo Candy perdió ese amor, y Albert guardaba la esperanza de que si algún día lo olvidaba, el buscaría conquistar un corazón tan noble y dulce como el que Candy poseía.

Los meses pasaban y en el tiempo Albert se recuperó, al seguir con ella, para protegerla, se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir a su lado pues estaba perdido y muy enamorado, seguía la racha de salvar a Candy, de un león, de un sobrino descocado y hasta de un resfriado, pero él seguía cerca, cuidándola sin poder evitar amar a esa chiquilla que por más que él quería irse, lo ponía mal y en su enfado, resultaba triste y desesperado, pues tuvo que irse al ser visto por quienes lo daban por perdido.

Al regresar Candy desesperada lo comenzó a buscar fue ahí donde se dio cuenta cuanto amaba a Albert, pues ya con el tiempo pensaba que de amores muy grandes, el era ese amor, grande y estable, que no solo entraba y salía de su vida, sino que su amor permanecía constante y fuerte en su interior, fue entonces que con engaños fue llevada a la mansión Andrew. Al enterarse que hacía ahí, desesperada escapó y al abuelo William encontró.

- ¡Albert! escóndete que haces aquí

- Candy ya no debo esconderme, son William Albert Andrew, y debo estar aquí.

Cuando ambos conversaron Candy se dio cuenta quien era Albert por completo, y desde niño en su príncipe de cuento, de joven un amigo incansable y ahora hasta su padre. Este al saber que la casaría con Niel, que por obligación y con su aprobación, la tranquilizaba y le dijo que nunca la obligaría a nada, que la vida lo bendijo con ella a su lado y que su vida en sus manos había sanado.

En plena fiesta de compromiso, William Albert Andrew apareció y la bocona de su sobrina Elisa con sus palabras los comprometió, al decir que vivían juntos y que eran amantes, que ambos se amaban y por el a Niel despreciaba. Archie abría sus ojos asombrado pues era parte cierto ella con él había vivido y al estar solos eso podía haber sucedido, pero conociendo a Candy como él la conocía, en ese momento el también la defendía.

Fue entonces que Albert alzó con mucho poder su voz y a todos en un minuto calló, pues de Candy nadie hablaría mal, y en ese instante se presentó como su tutor legal, dijo quien era él, y muchos ahí al saberlo conocido, de inmediato temblaban sobre todos los Legan que tanto lo odiaban.

Pasaban los meses y Candy extrañaba a Albert tanto igual que él a ella, y en una visita, ambos dieron cita en aquel lugar, donde por primera vez se conocieron, en ese instante ambos con la excitación de su corazón, aceptaron amarse pues al alejarse ambos muy tristes y en agonía solían estar. Fue así que surgió una anulación, una aceptación y sobre todo un amor irrompible, tanto igual que Pupé, que la vida le debía, ahora él a Candy también lo hacía, pues sin ella ahora, perdido estaría, ambos tan comprometidos, tan entregados en sus vidas, fueron uniendo aquello que desde mucho tiempo atrás ya se unía.

**FIN**

_**Una pequeña historia chiquitita de un joven con un zorrillo, que su destino tenía al salvar la vida a los demás, quien con ello la vida lo comprometía a seguir unidos.**_


End file.
